


The Pesky Inseam

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Tentacle Dick, little bit of blood but totally consensual, masochist Dr Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: "The invention idea is based on you so I didn’t want to assume that you’d be okay with it but you’re kind of the strongest being I can think of and if we made something based on your magic or whatever it is that makes you work I think it would make a really powerful weapon!” Flug cowered.Black Hat set down the needle and thread, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “That… actually sounds like it might be useful for once. Congratulations.”





	The Pesky Inseam

**Author's Note:**

> The first rated E PaperHat fic. ;D All for you, babes.

_“¿Jefecito?”_ Dr. Flug swallowed, trying to tamp down his fear of his boss. Black Hat’s eyes slid over to Flug, but he didn’t speak, hands continuing their rapid sewing. The fabric bunched on his lap, but it was clearly one of his suits, and catching Black Hat in a moment of calm and focus like this was rare, so there was no way he was going to miss it.

Black Hat didn’t speak, but that was as good as Flug was going to get for encouragement. Flug tugged at his shirt collar, the loose tee suddenly feeling constricting. He couldn’t back down now, there was no way Black Hat would let it go, especially when he had already been so generous in giving Flug his attention without snark or condescension. There was no Dementia, no 5.0.5 around, so it was just the two in the living room, the TV droning on with some documentary about a hero or another as background noise. The idea of it being just them made him feel even more constricted.

“E-eh, I was just-- uhm, thinking about an idea I had for a new device to sell. Or use. On, uh, heroes.” Black Hat waited a beat for Flug to continue, a glare beginning to form as he impatiently made a “hurry up!” motion.

“Eeeh! S-sorry, _Jefecito!_ It’s based on you so I didn’t want to assume that you’d be okay with it but you’re kind of the strongest being I can think of and if we made something based on your magic or whatever it is that makes you work I think it would make a really powerful weapon!” Flug cowered, raising his arms to fend off an attack he fully expected to rain on his head. When a few seconds passed and there was no pain, he slowly opened his eyes.

Black Hat set down the needle and thread, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “That… actually sounds like it might be useful for once. Congratulations.”

Flug blinked. That wasn’t what he expected at all. He fully expected Black Hat to be offended, or angry that he wanted to see even a small bit of what made him work. Amazing. He might be able to understand whatever it was that Black Hat was! Disregarding his fear of his boss, the idea that he might get some knowledge that nobody else had, or likely would ever have, was exciting.

“However.” Black Hat’s voice cut through Flug’s thoughts like a bucket of cold water. Oh dear. There was a catch, of course there was, nothing Black Hat ever did was for free. This was bad decision, he never should have said anything, should have apologized and just let Black Hat cuff him upside the head and move on with his life. But here he was, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“If you share even the smallest shred of what you find out with anyone, or it gets found, _you will die,”_ Black Hat hissed. Flug flinched reflexively, but tilted his head in surprise, muscles untensing a moment later. Oh. Was that all?

“I would never, s-sir.”

“Even under torture?” Black Hat muttered pointlessly, setting the fabric aside. He pushed up from the couch, staring down at Flug, who wisely chose not to answer the mostly rhetorical question. “Well? Are you going to try this or not?”

Flug scuttled to the door, Black Hat following much more casually, and they headed to the lab. After a perfunctory check that nothing was out of place or missing (or damaged by Dementia) and that they were alone, Flug closed and locked the door. He flipped through some papers, murmuring to himself about which one to use.

A killer gas made from Black Hat’s oddly acidic saliva? Perhaps a death ray based on his eye. A matter manipulator that twisted reality to alter an item or person based on the transformations Black Hat was so comfortable doing. He finally chose to hold off on details, settling on merely attempting to understand Black Hat first before trying to merge it with anything else. He turned around to see the demon shirtless, undoing his belt like it was the most natural thing in the world to be stripping in Flug’s laboratory.

Flug squeaked, hands flailing to cover his eyes, closing them tightly as though it would give him additional protection. Black Hat scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Stop that, you fool. You’re merely going to be examining me, and it’s not possible to be fully clothed. Stop acting as though it’s something lewd.”

Flug nodded rapidly, taking a deep breath to try and fill his lungs. His chest felt tight, and he could feel mild panic bubbling up, but with the skill of lifelong anxiety, he mashed it down into a tiny, overflowing box for the eventual future. Until then, he could survive and get by. Besides. Now he gets to see Black Hat naked.

No! He gets to study him! That was the plan. No oogling, no awkward stares, but measuring and understanding. With that resolve firm in his mind, he nodded once to reassure himself, then removed his hands and opened his eyes to see Black Hat entirely naked and staring at him, more amused than irritated.

Flug’s eyes instinctively dropped to look at Black Hat’s groin, snapping them back up a mere moment later to see the demon grinning wider. As fast as he had looked away, he did notice that there was… nothing? He seemed flat, though there had been something akin to a small slit, like a dolphin. Would his dick be-- Nope nope different thoughts right now.

“Uuuhhhh so uh, how about we get some measurements in so I can see if your mass actually changes when you transform?” Black Hat shrugged in agreement, following Flug to the scale.

Flug watched the numbers fluctuate a few times before settling; nearly half a ton. No wonder he always had the upper hand in leverage. “Alright, I’m going to-- to measure your chest width and arm length and stuff, sir.”

Black Hat held out his arm agreeably, watching as Flug fluttered around the lab, seeking out a measuring tape, then discarding it because it was too stiff to measure anything but straight lines. A moment later, he had a tailoring measuring tape that seemed to just… materialize in his hand. He looked to Black Hat, bemused.

“Get on with it, Flug.”

“Y-yes sir!” Flug moved to stand behind Black Hat, wrapping the creature’s torso in the tape. Rather thin, naturally. Shoulders narrow, torso short. Interesting. Flug circled Black Hat, who merely raised an eyebrow. Flug, however, hesitated. The next was clearly to measure Black Hat’s inseam. Which meant his hand was going to be very, very close to a rather intimate place.

“D-do you know your inseam measurements, _Jefecito?_ ” He asked, prayed that Black Hat would provide some sort of mercy. The creature’s expression widened, a wicked smile gracing his face.

“Of course not, Flug. Why, is there a problem?” He asked, oh, so sweetly. The saccharine voice and easy lie made Flug’s shoulders droop. Of course he knew, Flug was an idiot. He made his own clothing, for goodness’ sake! But naturally he’d want to make Flug as uncomfortable as possible.

Flug swallowed hard, eyes slowly raising up Black Hat’s leg. His left hand shakingly held the end of the tape to the floor, right raising in shudders to slowly rest near the join of the demon’s thighs. Flug couldn’t help it; his eyes focused on the slit he saw earlier. He could swear there was the tiniest movement, a flicker of movement in just a split of a second parting the lips. What he was absolutely sure of, though, was a slowly welling drop of greenish liquid oozing out.

His breath caught for an entirely different reason, his mind freezing harder than a stuck record, unable to move on from the sight of what was, presumably, Black Hat’s arousal. Black Hat saw something arousing in him. In Doctor Flug, sidekick extraordinaire, nervous wreck, constantly fearful, always returning to the foot that kicked him in hope of getting a caress instead. In _him._

“O-oh sir…” Flug breathed out, releasing the tape to fall in a heap on the ground, hand unsteadily, but firmly holding onto Black Hat’s hip, thumb hovering over the damp slash, wanting so badly to touch. “M-may I--?”

Black Hat answered with a short growl, his own hands reaching down to spread his lips for Flug’s sight. There was movement within, a tapered member peeking out almost shyly, wriggling in the relatively cool air of the laboratory. “Get on with it. I know you want to.”

Flug was delicate, mildly worried about the liquid. Could it be acidic like the saliva? When his glove didn’t so much as sizzle upon touching the ooze, he got bolder, spreading Black Hat open more to tease out the squirming tentacle, rubbing his thumb against it gently. His boss’ hands moved to Flug’s shoulders, gripping tightly enough for the claws to prick into his back. Flug shuddered at the sting, gasping lightly and arching into the pain. He was bit of a masochist, and from Black Hat’s increased pressure, his boss noticed.

Flug gave the member an experimental tug, and hearing Black Hat gasp, repeated the motion. In a mere few strokes, what seemed like the full length was in his hand, wiggling around his hand playfully. It was smooth, with only the smallest opening in the tip. Flug bit his bottom lip, contemplating the possibility of taste. Before he made a decision, however, something --multiple somethings-- slithered up his legs, grasping him and pushing up.

Flug let go in panic, hands open and holding them out in an effort to apologize. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you-- I won’t do it a--”

_“Shut up.”_

Flug cut off his verbal vomit, looking up in fear. The boss’ chest was rising and falling rapidly, a dark flush on his face, and his cock was desperately seeking the heat that left it. “I want to fuck you senseless until all you can do is scream my fucking name.”

“Oh.” Flug’s mouth fell open (not that Black Hat could see). “I-- yes, yes please!”

“Good boy.” Black Hat gave Flug’s bag a little pat, then looked around for the bed that Flug had dragged in months ago. It was less than immaculate, but he was willing to overlook it just this once. Using the darkness gripping Flug, he headed there, depositing the scientist roughly before ripping at his clothing, baring the thin man to his gaze.

“So pale,” Black Hat purred, straddling the man, the shreds of the doctor’s clothing falling to the side. “So fragile.” He ran a clawed hand down Flug’s chest, relishing the weak moan and thick drip of blood as Flug’s chest rose into his hand.

Black Hat leaned down, hat somehow staying perfectly in place, and gave one of the cuts a lick with one of the longest tongues and most erotic stare Flug had ever seen. “Oh God…” Flug managed, head falling back against the pillow.

Black Hat had the merest glimpse of the scientist’s chin before the bag was self-consciously pulled back down to cover every bit of his head. The creature’s eyes narrowed, but he let it go because Flug’s hand was between his thighs, rubbing against his cock. He bucked into the gloved hand, leaning close to bite at Flug’s shoulder. He did hold back, he didn’t plan on breaking the man’s bones, but there was an upwelling of blood that he licked away while Flug’s hand stuttered to a stop, moaning.

 _“¡Jefecito!”_ Tentacles tightened their grip on Flug, spreading his thighs wide and he slithered down Flug’s body. Flug was so small, his hole tight even to a (declawed) finger. Hm.

“Relax.” His speech was rather gentle in comparison to its normal roaring anger. Flug made a concerted effort to release the tension, his muscles relaxing after a moment. As a reward for being good, the demon lapped up the bead of precum at the tip of Flug’s dick, the scientist’s hands raising as if to grab Black Hat’s head, but freezing, wanting so bad to slam his boss down and choke him on his cock.

The idea made him even hotter, melting under Black Hat’s licking, tongue long enough to swirl around the member again and again, flicking at the tip just so and making him groan, squirming and wanting so much more than he was being given.

“Pl-please, sir--!” Flug moaned, opening much more easily as Black Hat used his own precum to smooth the way, watching as the human tried his damndest to force Black Hat in further, to move faster, to fill the aching need building inside.

His own arousal was getting hard to ignore, the desperate thrashing of the bloodied doctor making his normally never still cock as hard as it had been in-- fuck, _centuries_ , it felt like. Impatient, he shifted back up, closer to face-to-face, lining himself up with Flug’s entrance.

Flug froze as Black Hat eased in surprisingly slowly, savoring the burn of the stretch. It felt like millennia passed before the demon was sheathed in completely, the tentacle twitching inside of him and pressing against the sensitive walls, constantly moving. It took mere moments for it to find the one spot that rendered Flug speechless, little pants and “ah!”s accompanying the rhythmic thrusts of Black Hat. If not for the demon’s tentacles holding him still, he would be bouncing on his cock like a toy.

It was so perfect he almost cried from the pleasure, falling to pieces as he felt smaller, more numerous tendrils sliding inside his already stretched ass. His boss’s dick was so big-- and more were pressing in, splitting him in two. “B-Boss-- oh _fuck!”_

It was the first time Black Hat had ever heard Flug curse, and something about it sent a bolt down his spine all the way to his dick. The noises were so delicious, heavy slaps from their skin meeting hard with every pounding thrust. It had been too long and Black Hat already felt his abdomen tightening, muscles locking one at a time towards his climax.

His hand pressed on Flug’s throat hard to enough to feel him choke, gloved hands scrambling and gripping the sheets hard enough for them to tear. His ass was tight before, but it was a vice, milking him for all he was worth.

Flug’s sight dimmed rapidly, his heart beating loudly in his ears, and he weakened bit by bit, arms flopping on the bed, limp, body following suit as he began to reach the limit, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Black Hat’s second hand reached between them, fisting Flug’s cock roughly, quickly. Flug’s body arched one last time mouth opening in a silent scream at the sensation, his entire sense of self melting into pure bliss.

Black Hat released his throat to grab his hips and slam in one last time, freezing in place as he felt his cock spurt inside. The sudden rush of air left Flug disoriented but felt so _good_ that the only thing he could manage was so feel his own orgasm hit like a freight train, rendering him boneless and weak. The lingering sensation of fullness and still moving cock within milked his balls for all they were worth until his dick was dryly spasming, almost painfully overstimulated.

Black Hat seized the moment, grabbing Flug’s dick again and stroking fast, foreskin slipping over and over the member until Flug’s scream --when did he start screaming?-- broke, tears slipping down his face and wetting the paper as he clumsily pawed at Black Hat’s hand. “Please please please please--” The mantra was so weak, and with one last, unnecessarily tight squeeze to watch Flug shudder, he let go.

They fell into each other, Black Hat resting his head on Flug’s unbitten shoulder, and they both panted as they caught back up to reality. Flug turned his head, pressing against Black Hat’s for a moment, then collapsed again.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow in mild confusion for a long moment before realizing that Flug just _kissed_ him. He really should be angry about the presumptuous scientist thinking he had the right to do that, but he found he really just didn’t care at the moment. A nice nap seemed like a much better choice, and all but curling into Flug, the other man seemed to agree. They both relaxed into a peaceful slumber unbroken for hours-- until Dementia picked the lock and started taking photos. 


End file.
